Empty Nest
by SassyGeminiMom
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. All the kids have left and Carlisle and Esme are alone, for the first time in decades. CxE lemony goodness. Rated M for language and sex. One shot.


I'm enjoying a newly revised obsession for Peter Facinelli from his bet with RobD on Twitter and so this Carlisle/Esme one-shot popped into my head. I hope you enjoy, it's lemony.

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.** I own 1 contest entry on Twitter to win Peter's Twilight cast chair and a morbid facination to watch RobD run along Hollywood Blvd in a bikini.

Thank you so much to my fabu beta stavanger1. Check out The Little Known Ficster at: thelittleknownficster(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

"Drive safe, Son." I slapped at the trunk of the car and sauntered back into the now empty house, leaving Esme to her goodbyes.

Looking out from one of the numerous windows I saw her squeeze the vivacious toddler she was holding and pummel her with kisses. The intuitive babe placed both of her tiny hands on Esme's cheeks, smiled her cherubic smile and then kissed her grandmother soundly while giggling. A small shake of Esme's shoulders told me she would be crying – if a vampire could cry.

Bella and Esme hugged and kissed each other's cheeks before Bella and Nessie settled into the silver Volvo. Esme turned to Edward, her son, but she didn't look at him. I could feel her pain from here though it was also paired with happiness and pride.

Edward made the first move and enveloped his mother in his arms. She was older than him in human years by almost a decade, but her petite form was almost completely dwarfed by his.

I watched in complete awe as the last of my family said good-bye to each other. It wasn't a permanent good-bye by any means; we would all meet up again in a few years, after living our "human lives" and picking a place to relocate. By then we would need to leave Forks so as to not cause suspicion regarding our ever-youthful appearance.

"I'll miss you and Esme so much. We'll be back soon," Edward whispered, but I heard him clear as day.

"_I know, Son. Take care of your family and keep in touch," _I thought.

My eyes met Edward's for a brief moment over Esme's head and we shared a moment of knowing. I was proud of all of my children and the lives they had lived over the decades, but this was my proudest moment. I had always had a special place in my heart for Edward. He was the first addition to my family, even before Esme, and had been through so much these past few years. He was a husband and father now, too, and it settled me knowing that he didn't have to be alone anymore.

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of Esme's hair. She squeezed him once more and kissed his cheeks. Edward got into his car and drove down the gravel driveway. He never looked back – we never did – because we knew we'd all be together again someday.

After the Volturri had left and things had settled down, we had a family meeting regarding the future of the Cullen clan. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already to have been in college with Alice going this year. Edward and Bella had gotten married and had a child who was maturing at an alarming rate. The people in Forks were soon to be suspicious.

It was decided that Rosalie and Emmett would finish their remaining three to four years of college with Alice and Jasper doing the same. Bella was doing amazingly well for a newborn with seemingly no feral tendencies towards humans. It was Nessie that concerned us. In the end, Edward and Bella had decided to "attend" college at Dartmouth, taking Nessie, and much to Edward's dismay, Jacob, with them.

It wasn't the first time our family had gone their separate ways for a time. We did our best to mimic human lives and sometimes that meant living apart. We usually just packed up and moved on, but Forks was special so we decided to stay a while longer.

Esme stood alone in the yard until she could no longer see the glowing red tail lights of Edward's car. I could feel her pain and emptiness; we were so in tune I could always feel her – my wife.

"I'll be in soon. I just need a few more minutes."

"Take whatever time you need. I'll be waiting." We didn't need to be close to talk. We could hear each other perfectly.

I busied myself with picking up stray toys in the living room. Toys! I still couldn't believe it. The kids couldn't fit them all and Esme wanted to keep some behind for when Edward, Bella and Nessie visited.

I stopped abruptly when realization finally hit – I was a grandfather! That couldn't be right. Only _old_ men were grandfathers. Then again, I was pushing three hundred and fifty years old.

"You don't look a day over twenty four, sexy man."

My head swiveled lightning fast in Esme's direction. She hadn't moved from where she was standing; her back was still facing me.

A few, stray wisps of sunlight poked out from the overcast sky silhouetting her to me. My gaze studied the wavy strands of her silken hair cascading down her back. Her shoulders were narrow, yet they carried the weight of this entire family with ease. Her arms were delicate but strong, encased in a blood red silk button down blouse. I preferred it when she wore red.

My eyes traveled down past the small of her back and rested on the luscious curves of her bottom. Vampirism had not stolen the supple curves her human pregnancy had granted. I felt the muscles in my abdomen tighten in sync with my growing erection. A feral growl escaped my mouth.

"Carlisle, are you alright?"

Was I alright? The house was empty. Empty. We were officially "empty nesters" and for the first time in much too long my thoughts were completely manipulated by the gorgeous female that was my wife. Was I alright? Not yet…but I fully intended to be.

"I'm fine, honey. Just admiring your beauty."

The heady giggle I hadn't even realized I missed until the moment it escaped her mouth was making my "situation" even harder to manage.

I ran my hands through my hair in Edwardian fashion. Shit. I couldn't remember the last time I had been with my Esme. Things had been so crazy since…since Bella entered our lives. Two years. Two years? Two years! How does a married couple "forget" to have sex for two years? Now I supposed in human time, two years might have translated into two months, but still. I knew that the last two years had been tumultuous, but…_two years._

My eyes jerked back to the window and I hungrily watched Esme walk back to the house. She was smiling now…damn she was beautiful. I shifted uncomfortably from leg to leg to alleviate the tension in my pants.

Her hair bounced lightly as she walked, her silk shirt shifting over her breasts with each stride. I heard the clicks of her heels against the concrete porch. _The house was empty._

We were not unlike most human parents. We tried to set a good example for our children and for the community. We were both old fashioned and conservative and it suited us. Living in a house full of vampires with supersonic hearing made privacy near impossible and Esme was always aware that the children could hear us. _The house was empty._

She entered the house and I couldn't help but smile. This close in proximity I knew she'd be able to sense my desire as well as smell it. I couldn't move; I didn't dare. My thoughts were erratic although centered on one primary focus – being intimate with my wife.

Her eyes sparkled and her chest heaved a moment before she slipped into my arms and pressed her sweet face to my chest.

"What are you doing in here, Dr. Cullen?"

Ugh, Dr. Cullen. She knew just what buttons to push. I never told her, but one day I had come home early from a shift to the sounds of Rosalie and Emmet…well, doing what they were always doing. I wasn't really bothered by it; after the first few decades we all just ignored them. However, they must have not realized I had come home because one minute I was alone in the living room and the next I was facing a scantily clad Rosalie dressed up like a nurse. She disappeared just as fast, but the memory had remained; only it was Esme that I pictured. Role-play was not Esme's thing, but ugh, the fantasy.

"Enjoying a moment with my tantalizing wife."

She leaned back a little and looked at my face. "The house is empty, you know."

Was she? Could she? Was it possible that she was thinking what I was thinking?

"It's been a long time since we've been alone, Carlisle," she purred. She actually purred.

My hand slid down her back to trap her against my now throbbing groin as I slipped my thigh between hers. I leaned down slowly, took her head in my other hand and kissed those sweet lips. The kiss was slow at first; she was the one who deepened it. The venom that passed from her tongue to mine tasted like honey.

A small quiet moan escaped her lips; god how I missed her sounds. She was always so reserved in her passion; quiet but no less forceful. She was always aware of where everyone was and careful to keep our ministrations quiet – not that it prevented them from hearing, but I know it comforted her.

"Oh, Carlisle, how I've missed you. It's been much, much too long."

I broke away just enough to stare deeply into her eyes. "How did we ever let it get to be like this?"

She ran her long, elegant fingers through my hair. "We're parents and we've been preoccupied. All married couples go through dry spells."

"Two years?"

She giggled again which caused me to grind myself into her more. "Do you want to stand here all day and talk about this?"

The look on her face was positively mischievous. My Esme was trying to seduce me. Despite being together over one hundred years, we still fell into our gender roles from our human lifetime. I was the man and I initiated sex. Her flirtations were more than I could have asked for.

"No, I guess not."

I began to back her up towards the chaise lounge, spearing her with my eyes. My lips moved to her neck and I suckled gently as I laid her on the antique piece of furniture. I was sucking her earlobe and running a hand up and down her side when she whispered against my ear, "Carlisle, the house is empty."

I continued to caress her side and murmured my agreement against her lips. I was savoring her the way she deserved, willing my now titanium-hard cock to behave.

My lips had moved to the other side of her neck when I felt her hitch a leg over my hip. This, of course, caused the involuntary reaction of pressing my shaft into her even deeper. The hand that was exploring her side began massaging her thigh.

"Ugh, Carlisle." Did she sound…frustrated?

While my mind was contemplating this, she grabbed my hand and brought it to her breast. This was new…and exciting. I cupped her gently, kneaded softy and let my thumb ghost over her nipple; it hardened instantly and her accompanying moan spoke nothing of frustration.

My lips found hers again and I ran my tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance. She obliged and again I sucked down her sweet venom.

"Oh Esme, you feel so good," and she did. The skin of a vampire might feel rock hard to a human, but to another vampire it felt just like skin; soft, supple, tantalizing skin.

I brought my other hand up to lavish attention to her neglected breast. It too behaved properly when I swirled my thumb over the nipple covered by silk and whatever she had on underneath.

We kissed and petted a while longer before I felt her struggle against my touch.

"What? What is it dear?"

She looked at me with a frustrated expression. "Carlisle, the house is empty; finally empty."

"I know. That's why were lying here enjoying each other's company." I grinned to let her know just how much I wanted to be there in case the dagger poking at her stomach wasn't enough evidence.

"I don't want to enjoy each other's company."

I looked at her quizzically and frowned. I was thoroughly confused.

In an instant she tore the blood red silk from her torso sending buttons careening across the wooden floor. More red flooded my vision. Esme's usual puritanical white or beige bra had been replaced with a concoction of red lace and satin. When had she even gotten this? Why was I only seeing it just now?

My pupils darted from her breasts to her eyes and back again, asking all of the unspoken questions. Her hand grabbed mine once more and she guided me to her right breast. I began to lightly caress it when she brought her hand to cover mine and pressed… hard. She guided me as she pushed the offending undergarment up toward her neck and covered her now exposed breast with our joined hands. I was shocked at first at her boldness and then…energized. She took my forefinger and thumb into hers, circled her dark pink nub and squeezed. I almost came in my pants right there.

Now she looked at me with eyes hooded with passion and desire. This was not my conservative wife but another version of her, one that I could definitely get used to.

"The house is empty, Carlisle." She paused as we both smiled. "Fuck me, husband mine."

I just stared in shock at my normally conservative wife. She had not just told me to "fuck her," had she?

I was jerked back to attention at the sudden explosion of pain and pleasure coming from my penis. I looked down to see her tiny, well-manicured hand in a death grip around me. Lord that woman was strong. Then she began to stroke and I began to have a stroke. My eyes rolled back into my head and carnal sounds poured from deep within my throat.

My head lowered to her chest, my teeth clamped down on the tiny bow in the middle of the silk and satin obstacle and tore it from her body.

"Yes, oh god, yes!"

I sucked greedily at one of her taut nipples while my hand assaulted the other. She tasted so damn good and her writhing spurned me on. Instinct took over; instinct and desperation. This would not be a long and drug out affair but I didn't care. Lights were on all over the house, the shades on the windows were up, we were in the middle of the living room and it didn't matter. None of it did. Only Esme and I remained; that and a vault of two years worth of pent up desire and passion.

I growled – no wait she did and then she tore the arm off the chaise. Holy shit! I'd never seen her so hot, so wild. Just the sight of her was enough to make me come. No sooner had that thought escaped my mind did I hear the rip and feel the sudden rush of air upon my groin. Esme had just ripped my pants off by the zipper! She was writhing now like some hellcat unleashed causing my vision to cloud over and my instincts to mate to kick in.

I drug myself down her porcelain torso leaving a trail of venom behind and tore her smart, black trousers and more red satin and lace from her with my teeth. I vowed right then and there that she would never wear white or beige under her clothes again if I could help it.

I leaned back and stared at my wife. She was a goddess in nothing but smart black heels and a ruby necklace. I didn't want to go fast; I wanted this Esme splayed out in front of me for hours, days, eternity.

As if my dripping and hard-as-diamond cock could take any more, she hiked those smart, black heels high upon the chaise, spreading her legs impossibly wide. The pain in my shaft was unbearable, but I couldn't take my eyes from her. She was so full of surprises I wasn't even sure what the "unthinkable" was with her anymore; not even when she reached down and began to pleasure herself. Holy fuck!

"I'm coming with or without out your help, Doctor," and then she slid two fingers in her slit and moaned.

Frantic, I hadn't even realized that I had begun to jack off to release the intense pressure in my member. There was no way – no fucking way – she was getting off without me.

In an instant, my mouth was on her core fighting for dominance with her fingers. I licked her sweet juices, venom as well but oh so sweet, from her fingers and pried them away from my domain. I buried my face into her and used my own fingers to spread her folds even wider. Circles upon circles I swirled around her clit, sweeping often to lap at her entrance. She was moaning loudly, alternating with barked curses at each sweep of my tongue. My Esme never swore. This new truck driver meets sex kitten version of my Esme would be the cause of my destruction; and I'd have gone willingly.

My tongue thrust furiously in and out of her while my fingers squeezed and teased her bundle of nerves. She was bucking now; screaming. It was fucking glorious. Her head was thrown back, her eyes shut and her hands were pushing those gorgeous breasts together while teasing their points.

"Ah…shit…ugh, fuck, Carlisle. I need you." It was a plea if I'd ever heard one, not a demand, but a woman begging for release that I was more than willing to give.

"Oh god, now…I ….uh…" She was panting and squealing uncontrollably now and I was at my breaking point. I pulled my face from her pussy and reared up before her and roared.

"Esme, look at me." She didn't hear me, or couldn't. I brought my hand to her face and forced her to me. Her eyes fluttered open and I waited for them to focus.

"I want you to watch me fuck you, wife mine." Then with one quick thrust our world exploded. The pent up pressure and pain in my dick eased instantly when her slick, wet walls clamped down. She was strong everywhere. We were beyond teasing and foreplay at this point; my thrusts were deep, fast and hard. Each time I hit home a small mewling escaped her mouth. It was my new favorite sound.

"More," she panted heavily and I leaned back to throw her legs up over my shoulders.

"Aw, fuck, Esme." I filled her completely and wholly, hitting against her end with each pound home. Her fingers were dug into my back and I could feel the venom trickling down my sides and over my ass. They would leave scars and I didn't care.

We kissed with fever when I wasn't feasting at her breasts. I vaguely caught the scent of Styrofoam or something fabric-like but I didn't dare remove my attention from Esme. A new kind of pressure - that all too familiar tingling, was building in my toes and quickly making its way to my shaft. I wanted to hear her come first. I _would_ hear her come first.

I reached down between us and massaged her clit while I thrust. She began screaming wildly almost instantly; bucking her hips to meet mine. I wanted to mark her; the monster in me needed to mark her. I knew my bite would heighten her pleasure but never before did I dare to leave her with scars – our bite was the only thing that could. But now…now was different and my mind was beyond reason.

Her nails were raking more frantically down my back. For a brief moment the doctor in me wondered if I'd even survive the venom loss.

"Oh yes…ah…ah…"

"Scream my name when you come, Esme."

My hips thrust lightning fast now, utilizing every ounce of my vampiric speed. I fought with each moan to hold off my own orgasm but it was a losing battle. Connected as we were, her climax would ultimately bring mine moments after but I would give her this; give her what she asked for.

Her breaths became faster and more erratic and she was screaming to God and high holy heaven. I felt her vaginal muscles tense, clench and milk me as she reached her zenith. I knew the moment she came. Not by the piercing scream that actually shattered a nearby window, not by the all encompassing vice clamped around my penis, but in my head and in my heart through our connection and that's when I bit her.

"Carlisle!"

At the crest of her breast I drank her venom, knowing full well the crescent shaped scar would remain long after it healed. The intensity of her venom coursing full now through my veins was too much to bear and my seed shot into her while I grunted though my sucking.

A moment later, the now destroyed chaise collapsed beneath us, releasing my bite. I swept my tongue over the wound to seal it and she giggled.

Her laugh was intoxicating and her eyes were absolutely sparkling. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"My, my, Dr. Cullen," she breathlessly panted. I felt her contract around me once more and shudder from the aftershock.

"My, my, indeed, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered in her ear after sweeping my tongue up her jaw line. She continued to giggle and each time I sucked, those glorious walls of her clamped down again. I could have stayed like this, intimately connected, for one hundred years or more.

However, my curiosity got the best of me. "Esme?" She moaned in response. "What has gotten into you, my sweet?"

"You didn't like it?"

"On the contrary, sex kitten. I just wanted to know where I get more."

"We're vampires. There's plenty more to come…if the furniture holds out." She giggled again and I knew I was in heaven.

***

We made love throughout the night, christening each room of the mansion. Sometimes it was slow and smooth, tasting every inch of each others' bodies, and sometimes it was hard and fast with some object getting destroyed in the process.

The phone never rang. I would think later that no doubt Alice had warned everyone not to call. The thought somewhat disturbed me, but I never mentioned it. If the same thought crossed Esme's mind, she didn't mention it either.

As vampires we never slept, but we would spend moments just lying in each others' arms enjoying the closeness. The sun was just beginning to rise and we were curled up on the couch in my office. Miraculously nothing was destroyed in here, though I'd never be able to look at my desk quite the same way again. My hands were memorizing every curve of my wife's perfect ass when my pager, which was lord knows where, went off.

"Whoever it is can die for all I care. I'm not leaving you."

She twisted in my arms and scrunched her nose at me. "Dr. Cullen!"

"Alright, you got me. I just didn't want this to end."

"We have a lifetime to practice, my husband." With that, she uncoiled herself and began to leave the room. I missed her instantly. My eyes were fixated on her soft, round bottom that had just been in my hands, when she turned around and winked at me before walking out the door.

I scrambled to my feet and began searching for the screeching bane of my existence. It took some effort, but I found it and recognized the number for my answering service. I called it and was given a number I didn't recognize saying that I was to call it about an urgent patient. I was not on call and it was definitely my day off.

I found the phone and put it back together and dialed the number. While it was ringing, I heard the faint sounds of the song that played at my and Esme's wedding coming from what I perceived was our bedroom. The line picked up and a woman spoke.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Holy shit, it was Esme! My mind instantly registered that the number I called was indeed her cell phone number, but I used it so infrequently that I didn't recognize it.

"This is Dr. Cullen."

"I'm having this problem where…um…my heart. It won't stop racing."

"Hmm, I see. Well, matters of the heart are very serious. You should make an appointment right away."

"I hate to bother you, but is there any way you could make a house call?"

"Well, I'm very busy, and I haven't made house calls in years…"

"Please, Doctor, I'm desperate." Esme's voice was breathy and she was pleading; playing the part oh so well.

"Very well. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Doctor." Then she hung up the phone.

I replaced the receiver and looked down at my swollen member already standing at the ready. I had no idea what had gotten into Esme (beside me) and I didn't care. I would never question it; only enjoy the wonders that were my wife. I could definitely get used to this empty nest thing.

I grabbed my black medical bag for effect and slowly headed towards our bedroom. It was the only place we hadn't made it to last night. Sunlight streamed through the windows causing my skin to sparkle whenever I passed an errant ray. Out here, in the forest, we never needed to hide what we were.

I approached the closed, solid mahogany door and paused. I couldn't hear a thing, but I could smell her. She was waiting for me and she was fully aroused. My dick jerked in anticipation. I knocked on the door.

"Dr. Cullen?"

I slowly opened the door to reveal the room inside. Expensively decorated, our room was all wood and rich fabrics. Painted in shades of mauve, soft blue and gold, it was both masculine and feminine. Esme had taken great pride in decorating this house but this room, _our room_, was her signature piece.

The bed was revealed next, the covers turned back in anticipation.

I opened the door a bit wider and saw her silhouetted in the window. Sunlight was streaming though and she looked like she was covered in a trillion brilliant diamonds. She had done something to her makeup, and I can't believe I noticed it all. Her eyes were dark and heavy; she had painted herself seductively. She still wore those smart black heels; they were becoming my favorite. My eyes took in every other detail, memorizing them, until they moved upwards.

She was standing there, completely naked before me, except for an old fashioned nurse's hat perched neatly upon her long, brown locks, and a stethoscope wrapped around her neck. I almost came at the sight of her.

"Doctor, your patient is ready."

It was my fantasy and more; a new fantasy. I was the luckiest man in the entire world and I was about to get laid, _again_, gloriously again.

"The. Doctor. Is. In."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews keep the Doctor coming. :)**


End file.
